No Sharing Allowed
by When-The-Cicadas-Die
Summary: [Higurashi] The Sonozaki twins get into a fight over a certain Keiichi Maebara. Except this time, one of the girls became a bit too overprotective and resorted to other methods of dealing with her sister. [Rated M for Mature Content] [KeiMi/MiShi/KeiShi] [Not set in any particular world; AU based] [Set genres but no "yandere psycho" genre...]


_..._

Just how long have I been here...?

 _..._

Hours? Days?

 _..._

I want to get out of here. I'm so hungry and thirsty... Not to mention tired... No. It's more like exhausted. _Her_ footsteps keep me awake. The pain _she_ inflicted on me keeps me awake.

 _..._

"My dear sisteeeerr...~"

A sickeningly sweet, familiar voice calls out from the opposite side of the room. My eyes widen in shock as I realise it's time for another round of utter torture.

"No... Please, God, no!"

 **...**

I remember when she first put me in this underground cell. It seemed like it happened only yesterday, but I think I've been here longer than that. I don't know what made her snap all of a sudden.

I think we were talking about… crushes or something stupid… Respectively, we mentioned Satoshi and Keiichi. How it would be nice if they came into our lives and loved us unconditionally. You know, just wishful thinking. After previous conflict, I made a half-joking suggestion that we shared Keiichi for a week or so. Just to see what it would feel like.

Mmh… I remember… That's what made her mad. She claimed that the only one for Keiichi was her… Then she knocked me out. I woke up in this stupid cell. The memory is quite blurry, honestly… After all she's done to me and how sick I've been, it's only inevitable that I can't remember much.

I do remember what she's done to me, though. She wants to "test out" what it would feel like for the two of us if we shared sex with Keiichi. So, on the first day here… She… She forced me into all sorts of sexual acts. Even some disturbing ones which I didn't even think she could come up with. My body still hurts, in fact. The way she forced herself onto me and acted… deeply…

I can't help but shudder at the thought. Currently, I'm lying on the cold, hard floor, occasionally closing my eyes to try and rest. It's never successful, though. I keep getting flashbacks of the first day. Next to me is a disgusting, dry patch of my own vomit. After everything she did to me, I couldn't hold back. That was on the first day, though. So not recently. I have a feeling I'll get it all over myself next time… Unfortunately…

I'd be lying if I said I'm not scared. I'm terrified. She hasn't returned yet, which I'm thankful for… Yet I'm worried that she's dressed as me, messing with Keiichi and hurting him. Maybe even telling him that I'm dead. It's a terrifying thought, which I try at all costs to not think about. However, being locked in an empty, freezing cold underground torture cave makes it difficult _not_ to hear your own thoughts.

I lifelessly lie there, too weak to even breathe properly as of now. If Oyashiro-sama's curse is real, then just go ahead and demon away my fragile, tainted soul.

…

I think I must have passed out or something. My perception of time feels even more messed up than it previously was. It also feels… colder, somehow. I weakly lift my hand up, rubbing my sore, tired eyes. At least my natural body's instincts to sleep finally kicked in. I wish it had done sooner, however. And it's not like I feel completely refreshed. I was probably only out for an hour at the most.

I become somewhat more alert as I hear the large front doors slowly open. A feeling of fear washes over me and I make a pathetic attempt to protect myself. The last encounter with her was so much worse than the first time. This is the third time… If she wants to mess with me, anyway. I cover myself; curling up into a ball, shaking like a leaf. I can hear her quietly humming as she approaches. Her footsteps getting louder.

"Heeeey, sis…~" she sweetly giggles, finally standing outside of my cell. "Come on, get yourself out of that silly little position."

I only whimper in response. I know that resisting will get me absolutely nowhere, but… When you're scared, you're scared.

"I said, _get yourself out of that position!_ " she growls. Her loud voice causes me to jolt upwards, into a normal position. I notice that she's holding something behind her back, yet I'm not sure what it is. Her tone softens again as she kneels down to my height. "Good… Good girl… I brought you a little something to eat. Are you hungry?"

"Y-Yeah… So hungry…" I quietly admit, staring down at the ground. My stomach rumbling would have proved it but I've already passed that stage.

"I thought so. Our little love sessions must have really taken it out of you!" she laughs. "I know that my fingers and tongue are just too good for you to handle."

"Mmh…" I mumble, agreeing with her just for the sake of not messing up and losing my food.

"Tell me, sis, 'cause I'm curious. Just how badly do you want to eat?"

"Pretty badly…"

A small, almost sadistic smirk forms on her lips. "Beg."

"Wh-Wha…?" I whisper, as if I didn't hear her. This is unbelievable. She's making me beg for a bit of food? Oh God… What kind of nightmare is this…? Please let me wake up.

"Are you deaf?" she scowls. "I told you to beg."

I silently gulp, throwing away any remaining pride I had. "P-Please… Let me eat something… I know I don't deserve it but I really would like some food."

"I suppose that's acceptable," she says, rolling her eyes. "You need to work on your begging skills though, sis. Honestly. Anyway, I should give you some food before our next love session. I don't want you fainting again."

Ah… So that's what happened… I don't fully remember. I only remember waking up and feeling sore all over. "Th-Thank you."

She takes her hand from behind her back and presents to me a full orange. It doesn't _look_ rotten… "This was the last one in the fruit bowl. You should consider yourself lucky. Hmm… But since it's the last… Isn't it right for sisters to share?"

 _Right. You didn't think that when you flipped out over Kei-chan._

I quietly sigh, just agreeing anyway. "It is."

"Aww, you're so thoughtful, sis!" she smiles. Though I know that her smile is fake. She starts to peel the orange, throwing the skin into the cell. "If you're ever hungry later, this would suffice, would it not?"

 _Not really._

She splits the orange in half and hands me my share through the cell. I'm surprised that she's actually letting me eat. "Enjoy! It's the only thing you'll be getting. Well, it's supposed to be your food for the next few days. I don't think you deserve to eat anything else. Plus, I don't want you getting sick again."

"I couldn't help myself…" I mutter.

"Eh? Just about anyone can stop themselves from being sick. You got the ground all messy," she complains.

I refrain from rolling my eyes or shaking my head, and instead take an orange slice. I gratefully pop it into my mouth, enjoying the sweet, juicy burst of flavour. I was starting to forget how good food tasted. "Mm…"

She frowns at me when I make that little noise. "Now, why can't you make those delighted noises when I'm pleasing you?" she asks.

"I-"

"It's the least you could do," she interrupts. "After all, you so desperately wanted Kei-chan… But what makes this any different? I'm showing you what Kei-chan would have done to you."

"B-But… Kei-chan wouldn't do this to me. I don't want this. I want Kei-chan…" I quietly say, feeling tears form in my eyes.

She laughs at me, in a mocking tone. "Oh, sis… You can't have anybody now. Nobody can save you."

There is silence for quite a long time. It's almost painful, just eating in silence. It's like she's getting pleasure out of this or something. I had no idea my own sister was so… So sadistic… And so disgusting. The silence gives me some time to think, at least. I think about what would have happened if I didn't suggest sharing Keiichi. And that causes me to relive the painful moment.

…

 _I can't help but giggle, watching my sister's face turn a nice shade of red as I tease her about Keiichi. "Come on, your facial reaction says it all!"_

" _O-Oh yeah? What about you, huh?!" she protested, stubbornly folding her arms._

" _Eh? What about me?~" I wondered, with an innocent smile._

" _I've seen you checking out Kei-chan… I may not be the best at all this crush stuff but I'm not totally oblivious," she simply said._

 _Crap. Busted. I thought I was being so sneaky about it… "It's just a bit of fun!"_

 _She smirked. "You're full of it. Do you like Kei-chan, sis? Do I even dare to suggest such a thing?"_

" _No, you shouldn't dare to suggest that nonsense!" I ordered, my cheeks starting to heat up this time._

" _Well…" She suddenly became shy; I could pick up on the change of tone, so I stopped teasing her. "I-I kinda like Kei-chan. More than like."_

 _There was silence for a couple of moments. Then I spoke up. "If we're going to be admitting stuff here, I might as well say… That I think I have a crush on Kei-chan, too…"_

 _She looked up at me, making eye contact. As I looked back into her eyes, I could easily pick up on her jealousy. "Really? Why?"_

 _I blinked, confused. That was a bit of a weird thing to ask. "Uhhh… Do I really need to explain my feelings?"_

 _She sighed. "Guess not…"_

 _Another silence…_

" _But, it might be fun…"_

 _She looked at me once again. "What's that?"_

" _Sharing Kei-chan… Right?" I suggested, half-jokingly. "I mean, just for a week or something. Just to see what it'd feel like."_

"… _that's a stupid idea, sis."_

 _I laughed. It wasn't that dumb, was it? "How so? If you want, you can have him more days than me."_

" _Shut up!" she suddenly snapped. My eyes widened at her sudden change. The next thing I knew, I was pinned to the ground; she towered over me, her hands tightening around my neck. It all happened too fast… Then I felt my air slowly being cut off. "Don't even think about suggesting that! Kei-chan can only be mine!"_

" _S-S-Sis…" I choked out, finding it harder to breathe by the second. "Wh-Why…?"_

" _You WON'T get in my way. Not again. Do you understand me? Repeat it… 'Keiichi Maebara doesn't belong to me!'"_

 _I would have said it to calm her down, except I couldn't exactly talk right now. The fact that she was choking me made it incredibly hard. I desperately needed air before I passed out – or worse, died._

" _Repeat it!" she demanded. I had no idea what was wrong with my sister. One minute ago, we were laughing and joking around as always. Now she was pinning me and choking me, all over a dumb, joking suggestion._

" _K-Kei...ichi… M-M-Mae…bara…" I hissed, struggling to speak. If she really wanted me to repeat it, she'd have at least some sense and loosen the grip on my neck. Apparently, she didn't want to, though. Something messed up had possessed her and she only wanted a feeling of power and strength._

 _She released the grip on my neck – yet I was still weak. It was like she knew this. While I struggled to move and regain air, she grabbed me with ease… and smashed my head against the nearby wall._

…

I try to fight back tears as I remember it all clearly. I don't think I'll ever understand what possessed my sister on that day. Perhaps love… and all of her previous losses… I just didn't realise it's such a powerful force.

I finish eating my share of the orange within a few minutes. She finishes hers, too. "So… Tell me, sis. If you're a good, obedient girl, would you like to be released from the cell and rest somewhere more comfortable?"

"I-I would…" I weakly nod. I'll do anything if it means I can get out of here.

"Too bad!" she smirks. "We won't get caught down here. Nobody knows this place exists except for the Sonozaki family. Plus, we need to have lots of fun without being heard…"

I sigh, knowing getting my hopes up would be a long shot. "My mistake."

"Indeed. I'm sorry, I just can't help but tease you when you're so weak and worthless," she giggles. "Time for our love session, sis! Let's get you out of this cell for a little while."

"Please… Don't…" I beg, attempting to make her listen to reason. I know that this, too, is a long shot.

She only laughs mockingly, pulling open the cell's door. She grabs me and pulls me close, looking into my eyes. "You know you enjoy it, slut. So why not just shut up and go ahead with it?" she growls.

I can't even resist this anymore. I tried to resist the first time, the second time… It's no use anymore. So I'm going to think differently this time. I'll only hate myself if I end up enjoying it more than I should, but I'll pretend that I'm with Keiichi… That he's there, playfully doing it rough, because I told him I'd like it that way… I guess my sister is right. I really am a slut and I should be ashamed of myself. I shouldn't even be here. I'll never know why I don't have the strength to pull through and escape.

I prepare myself for the worst once again.

…

 _Author's Note: Just casually passing through with the prologue to one of my latest Higurashi stories. This one is going to be all sorts of fucked up, how joyful. :D I used 'she' to refer to one of the Sonozaki twins throughout this, because mind-fuck & prologue ambiguity, and the rest will be narrated through the other twin's eyes. I'll reveal who's who next time, don't worry. If I ever find time to update this or finish it. Because I'm a lazy ass & procrastinate the shit out of everything, the next update will most likely be next month or so… Anyway, hopefully this little taster was enough to get you wanting more. And I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
